A magnetometer is an instrument that is used to measure the strength and/or direction of the magnetic field in the vicinity of the instrument. Electronic devices, such as smartphones, navigational devices, watches, and other electronic devices may be equipped with a magnetometer which may be used to provide a user with direction information.
Various types of magnetometers are available, and the features provided by these various types differ. For example, Hall Effect magnetometers are commonly used. These magnetometers produce a voltage that is proportional to the applied magnetic field. Hall Effect magnetometers are also able to sense polarity. Hall Effect magnetometers have become quite ubiquitous and are quite cost-effective to use. However, Hall Effect magnetometers suffer from high temperature sensitivity. That is, a bias associated with a Hall Effect magnetometer may vary greatly when a large change in temperature occurs.
Typically, devices that use Hall Effect magnetometers will lose calibration of the magnetometer following a temperature event and will require a user to take the device through a particular gesture in order to recalibrate the device.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.